Mistress of All Evil
Phineas and Ferb have met The Mistress of All Evil, Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty. Summary Before Phineas and Ferb were born, Candace was born as a baby when Linda became her mother. Until there was a thunder crack, burst into flames, and it shows the wicked witch name Maleficent, The Mistress of All Evil. She is not invited because they start the party and giving her curse is when before the sunsets on summer vacation in 16 years, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die. Linda was shocked when Candace has a curse and Maleficent has vanished. 16 years later when Candace was a teenager, Phineas and Ferb are building the mirror house with Isabella, Timon, and Pumbaa. Candace tries to bust her brothers everyday in summer. She dragged her mom to show what Phineas and Ferb are up to. But Linda knew the mirror house was funny and cause Candace upset and went to her room. When the sun goes down, there was a green floating ball to let Candace follow it and head downstairs to the basement. Later it shows the spinning wheel and someone told her to touch the spindle. And when she touch it, she fell asleep and lay on the floor. Linda and Lawrence came downstairs to check whats going on, until they gasp and saw Maleficent and she show Candace to them which made them shocked and she burst into flames. The next morning, Linda put Candace on her bed close the door. Mickey and his friends came to visit for Phineas and Ferb including Isabella. She told them when Candace has been putting a sleeping spell by Maleficent. They've been shocked when they know about Maleficent, but the kids didn't know who's Maleficent. Mickey told them about Maleficent is the leader of darkness and taking over the universe. The only way is to break the spell is to wake Candace up by true loves kiss. It means Jeremy's gonna break the spell to kiss her. They have to hurry before time runs out. Meanwhile in Johnson's House, Jeremy was home from slushy burger, but when the door was close, the goons grab him and tie him up. The goons is working for Maleficent who set him a trap and order them to throw him to the dungeon in her castle. Phineas, Mickey, and the others are headed straight to Johnson's House, but it was too late. They saw his hat on the floor and they already know that Jeremy was kidnapped by Maleficent. They return to Flynn-Fletcher's House and told them that he has been kidnapped. Mickey already knows where Maleficent is her castle called the Forbbiden Mountain. Phineas and Ferb decided to go rescue Jeremy, but Linda told them that it was too danger for kids, but Mickey promise her that he'll look after the boys and she agreed and tell them to be careful. Before they left, Mickey told Minnie to stay here with Linda, Lawrance, and Daisy for keep Candace safe while he take Pluto, Donald, and Goofy with him and they left. Meanwhile in the Fireside Girls Lodge, Isabella told them that she needs their help is to rescue Jeremy from Maleficent's castle and they all agreed to help their leader. Meanwhile, Major Monogram told Perry that their was a new villain on the loose because Maleficent kidnapped Jeremy. First he'll stop Doofensmirtz and then he'll rescue Jeremy. They have arrived to Forbbiden Mountain. Mickey told Phineas that he's going with Ferb, Isabella, and the Fireside Girls while he, Pluto, Donald, Goofy, Timon, and Pumbaa are going to distract the goons. While they distract them, the kids put on some disguise and they went to the dungeon to find Jeremy, until they saw Maleficent. They should follow her really quiet and they watched her when she went inside. She came to visit when Jeremy has been chained. She tells him that Candace has touch the spindle of wheel and she has putting to sleep. The reason why she capture him because she knew that she'll be awaken by true loves kiss. She also told him that he'll be stay in the dungeon for the hundred years and she'll take over Danville. They've been shocked that she's going to take over their home until she heard something whats going on and she left the dungeon. Meanwhile, the goons are running away when Mickey and friends disguise as the ghosts until Maleficent order them to silence. She looked and discovered that they're no ghosts, it was her enemies and she order them to get them. While the heroes escape, Phineas use his key to unlock the door and Jeremy was surprise that they came here to rescue them. Before they got out of the castle, the raven named Diabalo came to check until he saw them that the kids are helping him to escape and warn her. They told him to get out and find Mickey. They were about to escape, but her minions has trapped them and Maleficent shows up. She look and saw them and she already knows that Phineas and Ferb is Candace's brothers. Before she finish them off, they heard when Mickey and friends are riding the jeep and the kids grab on. Mickey told them that Jeremy was hiding so know one will see them, but she already saw them that they help him escape his chains. She's going to use her dark magic is the forest of thorn when the heroes shall never reach their home. They stop the car and they can't go through there because it was dangerous, but Timon brought his chainsaw to cut down the thorn. Before they're almost home, Maleficent was furious and headed straight to Danville. She stops them for going near their home. She use her dark magic and says, "Now you shall deal with me, and all the Powers of Evil". And then she transform into a fire breathing Dragon. They start to fight back as she breathes fire at them. Phineas told Mickey to get the others out of here while he, Ferb, and Jeremy use their weapons to defeat her. She was about to kill them until Phineas use the Sword of Truth to strike her and stab her. She scream and fell down from the cliff, and now it shows her cloak lying on the ground with the sword and Maleficent is dead. The heroes are now headed back home, Jeremy went upstairs to Candace's Room and he saw her asleep in her bed. They all looked and watching him when he was going to kiss her and then she finally woke up. She looked and saw Jeremy in her room and the heroes goes cheer and celebrate the party in their backyard and it's all thanks to Phineas and Ferb who save Danville and live Happily Ever After. The End. Trivia Candace didn't know her because she been asleep by Maleficent. The second time when Candace and Jeremy kiss eachother. Category:Fanon Works Category:Crossovers Category:Domestic Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Disneydude94's page Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes